


Making Merry

by Kati67



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Family Feels, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kati67/pseuds/Kati67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas dinner at Sherlock and John's get's a bit weird when an unsuspected guest arrives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Merry

_Luke 2:7_  
And she brought forth her firstborn son, and wrapped him in swaddling clothes,  
and laid him in a manger; because there was no room for them in the inn.

 

‘Sherlock, you did make room in your fridge for my Christmas pudding, did you?’ Mrs Hudson came in with a large plate of her famous Christmas pudding.

Sherlock looked up from behind the sofa where he was having a battle with a string of lightbulbs ‘Oh Mrs H what time is it?’

‘Oh don’t worry, love, it’s not that time yet. I’m just preparing a few things for our Christmas party’

‘Ah right, yes I’ve cleaned out the fridge. John made me’

‘And about time too’ John said coming in carrying grocery bags ‘Where is Hamish?’

‘Wasn’t he doing groceries with you?’

‘No he wasn’t. Sherlock! You said you’d watch him’

‘I did? I really can’t remember John. You told me to put the lights and decorations up and I’m doing just that’

‘Yes and to keep an eye on Hamish, oh for God’s sake’ John said putting his groceries down ‘Hamish, Hamish where are you?’ he started yelling.

‘No need to start panicking John, I’m sure he’s around somewhere’ Sherlock said switching the Christmas lights on ‘There it works’ he smiled feeling all proud of himself.

Mrs H clapped her hands ‘Oh Sherlock that’s so lovely. I didn’t know you could do that’

‘I have more hidden talents Mrs H’ Sherlock smirked.

‘Among which is losing our son’ John said angrily ‘Hamish!’

‘Why are you shouting? What did I do now?’ A young blond boy with entangled hair, book in hand came out of the bedroom rubbing his eyes.

‘What were you doing there?’ John asked him trying to straighten his hair.

‘Reading on your bed; Father had told me not to get in the way while he was busy with the lights so I went there to read. Why, what’s wrong?’

‘Nothing’ John said smiling apologetic to Sherlock ‘Go change into your Christmas party clothes Hamish’

‘Okay dad’ Hamish said leaving to go to his room to change.

‘Beautifully decorated Sherlock’ John looked around to see all the changes Sherlock made ‘I didn’t know you had it in you’

Sherlock looked at John ‘I did know where he was John I’m not a complete moron’

‘I never said you were Sherlock I’m sorry. Let’s not fight now okay? The guests are coming soon’

‘Fine, I’m going to change’

John watched Sherlock as he walked away and sighed. He really didn’t want to fight now. He started to put away the groceries and set the table. They’d all bring a dish and John had made some shrimp cocktail. When the table was set he went to the bedroom to change as well.

Sherlock was already dressed in a nice dark blue suit. John looked at him. God he was gorgeous, why did he have to get angry at him?

‘I’m sorry Sherlock’ he said softly ‘I shouldn’t have gotten angry’

Sherlock turned around to look at John ‘It’s all right John it’s very understandable but you have to know by now I would never let anything happen to Hamish. He’s our son’ He took a step forward and kissed John ‘Now go change, the guests are arriving shortly’

He hadn’t said it or the first one arrived when Sherlock walked out the bedroom.

‘Molly’ he smiled ‘I’m glad you could come’

‘Thanks for inviting me’ Molly said blushing.

John changed into a suit quickly and was back into the room when Greg Lestrade came in; ‘I brought the beer’ he said laughing.

He was soon followed by Mycroft who looked at Sherlock with a miserable face ‘Well I’m here, but really Sherlock, Christmas?’

‘Uncle Mycroft!’ Hamish ran to Mycroft and hugged him ‘come look what Father Christmas brought me’

‘Father Christmas’ Mycroft said rolling his eyes at Sherlock and he was led away by Hamish to look at a trainset and a pile of books.

When Anderson came in with Sally Donovan with the goose they all got a seat at the table. John made sure everyone had a drink and served his shrimp cocktail. Sherlock turned on some Christmas music and they were all talking and making merry.

‘Your goose is looking excellent Sally’ Sherlock said looking at Sally Donovan who started to blush.

‘Thanks freak coming from you that’s a big compliment’

‘That’s not very nice’ Anderson said ‘after all it’s Christmas!’

‘Oh all right’ Sally said sighing ‘sorry’

‘May I be excused?’ Hamish said politely.

‘Yes you may’ John said.

They were all talking and eating and didn’t hear what Hamish heard when he got back from the bathroom; the doorbell.

Hamish walked downstairs and opened the front door.

‘Hello young man is your father home?’ a man in a dark coat asked shivering in the cold evening air.

Hamish looked at him and shouted upstairs; ‘Father someone’s at the door for you!’

‘I don’t think he’ll hear you’ the man said.

‘I have to close the door’ Hamish said ‘to get my father, he will be right out’

‘Sure sure, that’s very smart of you’ the man nodded rubbing his cold hands.

Hamish closed the door and ran upstairs to get Sherlock who was talking to Greg Lestrade. ‘Father there’s someone at the door for you’

Sherlock looked up raising his eyebrow ‘Oh who might that be?’

‘I don’t know he didn’t say his name’ Hamish sat down to eat his dinner.

Sherlock stood up and walked downstairs. He opened the front door to almost immediately close it again when he saw Moriarty.

‘Sherlock, Merry Christmas’ Moriarty said with a grin on his face.

‘What are you doing here?’ Sherlock’s voice had a cold tone in it.

‘Woaw, calm down Sherlock’ Moriarty giggled a bit, putting his hands up ‘I just wanted to ask if you have room for one more at your dinner table’

‘Excuse me? Sherlock said aloof ‘you must be joking’

‘No I’m very serious as a matter of fact’ Moriarty looked the part.

Sherlock just looked at him and said ‘you have to be an idiot to think I let you sit at the same table as my family’ and shut the door with a bang.

‘Oh come on Sherlock’ Moriarty whined ‘You can’t do that. Refusing me a room at the inn not very Christmassy of you’

Sherlock stood with his back behind the door with his eyes closed.

‘Sherlock come on please? I don’t have anyone else! I know I’m pathetic but I’m lonely alright there I said it. I even brought something for dinner, I baked you some cookies. Honest I did. Please? Sherlock?’

‘Sherlock what’s wrong?’ John came down to see what took him so long.

Sherlock only pointed to the door where Moriarty still was begging. John’s eyes became big from surprise ‘Moriarty wants to have dinner with us?’

Sherlock nodded.

‘Oy, what’s taking so long? The goose is ready to be eaten’ Lestrade yelled from upstairs.

John winked him to come down.

‘What? What’s the matter?’ and when he heard Moriarty’s plea ‘Oh…’

The three of them opened the door together which shut Moriarty up instantaneously.

‘Upstairs now’ Sherlock growled.

‘Really?’ Both John and Moriarty said.

‘One false move or word and Greg here shoots you’

‘Right’ Lestrade said.

‘Thank you’ Moriarty said grovelling.

He walked up the stairs behind Lestrade and John whispered ‘Do you really think this is a good idea?’

‘No but its Christmas’ Sherlock said shrugging.

When Moriarty came into the room Mrs H started to scream but Sherlock shut her up ‘James is joining us this evening. James you can sit next to Greg and me’ and he pulled up another chair.

Moriarty smiled and took out a large package of cookies out of his coat ‘I backed cookies’ he said with a silly grin.

‘You did? How sweet of you’ Molly said with trembling voice.

Moriarty turned to her to give her a heartfelt smile ‘Thanks Molls’

It was the strangest Christmas Dinner they’d ever had but when everyone had enough to eat and drink and Sherlock and John were making tea and coffee in the kitchen and everyone was talking in the living room, John said ‘I’m glad you let him in really. He must be very lonely to take such a big step to come at our door to ask to join us’

‘I do hope that it is the only reason’

Sherlock turned to see Moriarty was talking to Mycroft and they were laughing together. He arched his eyebrow.

‘I do have a hard time excepting he’s changing but I’m willing to let it all go for now, because it’s Christmas’

Around midnight everyone was leaving and Sherlock and John walked them all down to the door.

‘Thanks Sherlock and John it was a wonderful Christmas Party’ Molly said kissing them goodbye.

‘Sherlock’ Moriarty stood next to Hamish when Sherlock turned around. He heard John gasp next to him.

‘What a cute little boy you both have, he must miss his mother’ Moriarty stood there with his hand on Hamish’ head.

Sherlock took a step forward but Hamish stood on his toes and hugged Moriarty ‘Thanks Uncle James for my present’

John saw Moriarty tear up before he cleared his throat and said ‘You’re welcome. Well Sherlock, John, I want to thank you both for a delightful evening’ he put his hand out and after a moment of hesitation Sherlock shook his hand ‘Merry Christmas’

When John closed the door after the last guest he looked at Sherlock and said ‘This must have been the weirdest evening I’ve ever seen’

‘I’m going to check my table silver’ Mrs H said shaking her head ‘Good night boys’


End file.
